


Совершенно неплатонический идеал

by PrettyPenny



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Roommates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Как так вышло, что между ним и чертовым Миком Рори плохим соседом оказался именно Барри?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chalkline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalkline/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not-So-Platonic Ideal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389303) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Бета: Твоя_дивизия

— Очень смешно, — сообщил Мик окружающим. — Просто умираю от смеха. А теперь серьёзно, что мы собираемся делать?

— Мы не шутим, — ответила Сара, скрестив руки на груди. — Мик, ты сам сказал, есть не так много способов, чтобы спрятать тебя от этих... временных рыцарей-убийц...

— Если быть точными, они называют себя Тамплиерами Времени, — вставил Штейн.

— От этого не легче, дедуля, — отозвался Джакс.

— Ну да, они самые, — бросив недовольный взгляд в сторону Джакса и профессора, произнесла Сара. — Так или иначе. Ты сказал, что единственный способ укрыться от них, это жить в тени кого-то, кто оказывает большое влияние на время — или значимого человека, или спидстера. А Флэш — это и то, и другое. 

Мик потер глаза, как будто это могло избавить его от этого бреда. 

— Вы же все помните, что я был его суперзлодеем, а? — уточнил он. — Мы дрались. Я пытал его друзей. Он не согласится.

— Он уже согласился, — ликующе провозгласил Рэй. — Он не прочь дать тебе второй шанс, Мик. 

— Красавчик, второй шанс — это одно, а съехаться и жить в новеньком и пожароопасном доме — совершенно другое!

— Вообще-то это отреставрированный дом довоенной постройки, — заметил Флэш из другого конца зала. — Много голых кирпичных стен.

— Всё равно он огнеопасный, понял? Поверь мне. Я неспроста стараюсь оставаться в складах. И вообще, какого чёрта ты согласился?

— Я только что сказал, квартира находится в отреставрированном довоенном доме, — со вздохом произнёс Флэш, подтянув к себе длинную ногу и устроив на колене подбородок. — Лифт, консьерж, полный набор. Вкратце, мне нужна помощь в оплате ренты.

— Разве тебе не перепало наследство от твоего злодейского наставника? — поинтересовался Рэй.

— Ну, очевидно, в этой временной линии, я всё вложил в СТАР Лабс, потому что не хотел иметь с деньгами злого Уэллса ничего общего. Так они построили лабораторию для изучения скорости и остальное, — сообщил Флэш, сморщив нос, видимо, коря себя за свой недальновидный идеализм. — Скажем так, мне трудно смотреть на мой банковский счет без слёз. Вот.

— С чего ты взял, что я буду делить с тобой оплату? — скрестив на груди руки, спросил Мик.

— У тебя есть деньги, — упрекнула Сара. — Ты говорил мне, что они у тебя есть.

— Это дело принципа!

— Дело принципа _не умереть_.

— А что если я сожгу эту квартиру? — с вызовом бросил Мик, уже чувствуя, что спор проигран.

— Я буду там — буквально! — и смогу тебя остановить, — вполне логично заявил Флэш.

— Тебе придется раскрыть передо мной свою личность, — заметил Мик в ответ.

— … ты и правда не знаешь? — удивленно воскликнул Флэш. — Ну надо же, а Снарт молодец. 

Вообще-то Мик просто не обращал внимания на оговорки остальных, то и дело называвших Флэша Барри, потому что, возможно, он и был преступником, но не настолько козлом, чтобы звать людей именами, отличными от тех, которыми они хотели, чтобы их называли… впрочем, неважно.

Вдруг Флэш оказался прямо напротив Мика, со стянутой маской, и протянул руку, на его на удивление симпатичном лице играла широкая улыбка. 

— Меня зовут Барри Аллен, — сказал он. — Приятно познакомиться, сосед.

Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

***

Почему-то когда Барри думал о грядущем соседстве, он ожидал больше… нууу, проблем. Мик Рори — поджигатель экстра-класса, бывший суперзлодей, бывший охотник за головами; из таких едва ли выходят хорошие соседи. Барри успел напредставлять себе с полдюжины историй, где он извинялся перед друзьями, что не может никуда пойти из-за своего соседа, иначе тот без присмотра подожжёт квартиру. Снова.

Оказалось, Барри был слишком предосудительным, без каких-либо оснований, потому что _очень_ ошибся.

О, нет.

На деле, из Мика Рори вышел отличный сосед. Он всё время за собой убирал (и за Барри тоже, объясняя это старой тюремной привычкой), не шумел ночью (так же тюрьма), не претендовал на еду Барри и никогда её не брал (одно дело быть преступником, другое — неуважительное поведение, очевидно, это относилось к неуважительному поведению), не включал громко музыку и фильмы (когда Барри не присоединялся к нему при просмотре, потому что, как оказалось, у Мика обнаружился отменный вкус на недооцененные боевики), он согласился вместе платить за Нетфликс… и даже стирал.

Иногда _руками._

Какого чёрта?

— Ты же знаешь, что у нас есть стиральная машина, верно? — с отчаяньем воскликнул Барри. 

— Ну да, — ответил Мик. — Но тут написано «только ручная стирка», да и чем тут ещё заниматься?

Барри бы спокойнее относился к ручной стирке, если бы Мик не стоял в их ванной полуобнаженным.

Очевидно, Мик Рори не носил рубашек без особой необходимости.

Ни когда он занимался стиркой, ни при просмотре телика, ни во время длительных и совершенно завораживающих тренировок, в течение которых он тяжело дышал и обильно потел. В самом деле, невозможно же нарастить себе такие мускулы, просиживая целый день на одном месте. Барри понятия не имел, с чего он так считал. Но все равно. Тренировки в полуголом виде. Ежедневно.

В общем, для Барри это было невыносимо.

Прошло меньше недели, а он оказался в аду. Непристойно горячем соседском аду.

Как так вышло, что между ним и чертовым Миком Рори плохим соседом оказался именно _Барри_? 

— Эй, Скарлет, — окликнул Мик. — Мне захотелось итальянской еды. Возражения?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — на автомате отозвался Барри, пораженный, что Мик спросил у него разрешения на такую ерунду. Его последний сосед как-то опрокинул целую коробку карри Барри на кровать, пятно въелось настолько глубоко, что пришлось отдавать в химчистку матрас. — Можно мне тоже?

— Конечно, — ответил Мик.

Вернувшись домой после бесконечного дня с _Джулианом_ — боже, как же он ненавидел этого парня, — Барри обнаружил, что Мик провёл весь день, совершенствуясь в искусстве быть идеальным соседом. 

Горы отменно приготовленной пасты исходили паром в разных мисках, также Барри ждал густой мясной соус, от которого шел просто божественный аромат, большие сочные фрикадельки, баклажаны с сыром, запеченный с лимоном цыпленок и по крайней мере три вида жареных овощей…

Мик даже приготовил _хлебные палочки_.

С _чесноком_.

— Срань господня. 

— Красавчик упоминал, что у тебя повышенный метаболизм, — ответил Мик, пожимая плечами. Снова не озаботившись рубашкой. Жизнь — боль. — Ну и я сделал побольше. Перебор?

— Погоди. Ты… — Барри огляделся по сторонам. Никаких коробок из-под еды. — Ты всё это приготовил _сам_?

— Конечно, — ответил Мик. — Я как-то подрабатывал поваром в перерывах между настоящими делами. Ну, знаешь, когда мы залегали на дно.

Невероятно привлекательный сосед, который стирает, убирает квартиру и готовит. И ничего не имеет против беготни Барри по городу в костюме Флэша. И _знает_ о Флэше.

Временами на Барри накатывала мысль сгонять обратно в прошлое и перенести оттуда свою маму, потому что примерно на этом этапе должно проходить знакомство с родителями. А ведь он с Миком даже _не встречался_.

К сожалению…

К тому же, похоже, Барри не вкладывал в их соседские отношения ничего кроме платы за квартиру.

Вкус у еды оказался таким же божественным, как и запах.

— Хреновый из меня сосед, — покаянно произнес Барри посреди ужина. Мик достал отличное пиво; не способный захмелеть, Барри мог оценить вкус. Лучше чем у вина. — Не верится, что из нас двоих я оказался плохим соседом. Не то чтобы ты был плох. Ты отличный сосед. Как ты стал таким хорошим соседом?

— Я жил вместе с Леонардом Снартом, — сухо ответил Мик. — Это всё самозащита.

— Ха, значит, он любил устраивать беспорядок?

— Видел эти видео в интернете про кошек, которые из вредности скидывают вещи? 

— Да?

— Это про Снарта.

— Ух ты, это же всё объясняет.

— Я в курсе.

После этого разговора их отношения стали гораздо проще… И тяжелее. Барри медленно сходил с ума, ясно?

Однажды он пришел домой и обнаружил Мика за просмотром телевизора в одном _полотенце_.

Звук, который издал Барри, был подозрительно похож на писк.

— О, привет, Скарлет, — Мик обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на Барри. — Рано ты сегодня. 

— Джулиану пришлось куда-то уйти, — сказал Барри, наблюдая за капелькой воды, медленно ползущей вниз по ключице. — Так что я закончил все дела на суперскорости и пришел домой. Эм. Ты же понимаешь, что сидишь голый?

Мик моргнул.

— О, да, прости. Я как-то забыл, что это важно.

— Ты _забыл, что это важно_?!

Мик пожал плечами.

— Никогда не считал, что настолько. Тебя это напрягает?

Теперь образ Мика Рори практически в чём мать родила — в потрясающе высоком качестве — будет вечно преследовать Барри.

Возможно, на пару с образом практически обнаженного Леонарда Снарта.

Плохая фантазия! Плохая! Плохая!

Пока Барри отчаянно ругал свое воображение, вожделевшее, скорей всего, погибшего суперзлодея-дробь-героя вместе с его _нынешним_ суперзлодейским-дробь-геройским соседом, он так и не понял, как оказался на диване целующимся с Миком.

 

— Кажется, я всё испортил, — жаловался он Джулиану на следующий день.

— Меня это не волнует, — отрезал Джулиан.

— Как будто мне не хватало того, как он стирал без рубашки и всего остального, ну ты понимаешь.

— Не понимаю и не собираюсь.

— В смысле, стирка и уборка квартиры — это же хорошие качества у соседа, и он, ну, никогда не носит рубашек, я же говорил, что он ходит с голым торсом, да? 

— Уже слишком много раз. Будь добр, замолчи же наконец. 

— Но затем выяснилось, что он умеет готовить, и он весёлый и на удивление приятный в общении, что оказалось полной неожиданностью...

— Ты же помнишь, что я тебя ненавижу, правда? 

— Да-да. Так вот, мы как бы... мы же ненавидели друг друга, но теперь оказалось, он такой прекрасный человек внутри. Выходит, я его недооценил? И не помню, упоминал ли, но он просто _безумно_ привлекателен. И очень здорово целуется.

— Пожалуйста, давай ты будешь переживать свой гей-кризис в другом месте.

— О нет, я уже несколько лет назад открыто признал, что би, — бездумно ответил Барри. — Так вот, дело в том, что... я знаю, что он еще не отошел от потери своего старого партнера. Тот только умер. Я слишком тороплю события? Я хочу, чтобы они развивались скорее? Оно вообще мне нужно?

— Кто-нибудь убейте меня.

— К чему ты это?

— Ни к чему.

— Просто, знаешь, в прошлом у него были конфликты с моими друзьями да и со мной, и у него до сих пор кое-какие проблемы с поджигательством, но на самом деле он гораздо, гораздо лучше, это действительно видно, какой он хороший человек, но все же посходят с ума… 

— Знаешь что, похоже, я закончил с этим образцом. Почему бы нам не уйти сегодня пораньше? — сообщил Джулиан.

— … что, правда? — Барри моргнул. — Ты никогда не уходил пораньше.

— Я _делаю исключение_ , — сквозь зубы проговорил Джулиан.

Ха. Интересно, что на него нашло.

К счастью, вместо того чтобы отправиться домой и столкнуться с неизбежным — привлекательным соседом, с которым Барри вчера целовался, — пришлось защищать город от очередного мета-человека.

Барри от счастья был готов кинуться тому на шею.

Правда это вряд ли было возможным, поскольку мета, как дикобраза, покрывали острые иголки. 

Неужели кто-то действительно мог прийти к Доктору Алхимии и попросить такое вернуть?

Боже, люди _странные_.

Еще оказалось, что иглы способны взрываться, и с такой бронёй с этим мета было практически невозможно бороться, что очень раздражало. В итоге Мик пришел Барри на помощь, от его тепловой пушки сдетонировало несколько игл на спине парня, тот вырубился, и его сумела забрать полиция. 

И Барри снова очутился на диване целующимся вместе с Миком, но тот только что помог спасти Централ-Сити. Это казалось правильным.

— Мы встречаемся? — вдруг спросил Барри. Он решил, что лучше осветить этот момент.

— Если мы встречаемся, мы больше целуемся?

— Да.

— Тогда мы встречаемся.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Барри и забрался Мику на колени.

(Возможно, если он уговорит Мика готовить на всех, семья и друзья Барри не прибьют его, когда он сознается…)


End file.
